


Matching Outfits

by DenVilda



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenVilda/pseuds/DenVilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kitani x Zenya drabble I wrote :) humor, fluff, crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote :) There needs to be more of this pairing :)
> 
> Don't own Sweet Pool.

“That looks really good on you, Kitani~” Zenya said, happily clasping his hands together.

Kitani just sighed as he eyed himself in the mirror. Even though he wanted Zenya to be happy, this was still a bit... much.

Completely oblivious to Kitani’s displeased face, Zenya patted the iguana that was like usually sitting on the shoulder of his pink cardigan.

“Now we just have to make you something too, Chris!”

Kitani knew that by “we”, Zenya actually meant him. Zenya suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Won’t that be nice, Kitani? Then we will all match each other!”

Kitani nodded, because when he saw the smile on Zenya’s face, he changed his opinion. If it made Zenya happy, it was worth it. Even if it involved wearing a pink suit.


End file.
